


Песня ветров

by Inuya



Category: Riddle-Master Trilogy - Patricia A. McKillip, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: Кит слышит этот зов давно. Пришло время отыскать источник.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	Песня ветров

**Author's Note:**

> Я нежно люблю «Мастера загадок», и без него часть текста может быть непонятна. Но считайте это поводом познакомиться с Моргоном из Хеда.

Он бежал вслед за ветром, обернувшись черным волком. Стая уходила на север вверх по реке, в Остерланд, к королю-волку Хару, что привечал любого у зимнего очага. Кит же свернул на еще зеленый луг, где паслись безмятежные туры, и выбежал через равнину и лес к морю.

Каждую зиму он жил у Хара, а до этого учился у Данана Исигского смирять вспыльчивый характер и пытался перенять науку превращаться в дерево. Кит не помнил, сколько лет прошло с первой попытки — десять, может, одиннадцать. Он потерял отца в год, когда пала Башня Ветров, и новый Высший, землевладелец с Хеда, зашагал по земле рука об руку со своей королевой. С тех пор Кит зимовал в доме Хара, но сейчас, когда наступило его восемнадцатое лето, что-то позвало его накануне осени в древние земли.

Море безмятежно лизало каменистый берег. Пенные буруны приносили мелкие водоросли, и Кит бежал чуть поодаль, чтобы не замочить лапы. В жаркие дни он любил искупаться в реке — больше в человеческом облике, нежели в волчьем, — но сейчас чувствовалось дыхание осени, и он не хотел рисковать. Глупо было прибежать к цели, подхватив простуду.

Вспыльчивость недовольно ворочалась под ребрами и подначивала подбежать ближе; море хранило много тайн и могло поделиться некоторыми, если правильно попросить. Кит скалил зубы и упрямо держался узкой песчаной полосы, он ловил соленый влажный ветер языком, глотал его, как мучимый жаждой путник, и продолжал свой путь. В некоторые моменты он отдавался полностью волку, и зверь рысью уходил в высокие травы, но длилось такое недолго, лишь чтобы поймать добычу и восстановить силы.

Кит не превращался в человека уже много десятков дней, однако ему нравилась эта вольная жизнь без человеческих условностей. Король-волк Хар неустанно напоминал при каждой встрече, что велика опасность остаться зверем навсегда. Кит фыркал в ответ, всем видом показывая, что был бы не против. Хар молчал и больше не заводил об этом разговор, как ни в чем не бывало отправлял его в комнату, куда слуги загодя приносили ужин и где расстилали теплые шкуры на полу.

Сейчас что-то менялось, предчувствие открытой двери вело Кита вперед, в неизвестность. Он бежал днем, бежал ночью, останавливаясь незадолго до рассвета в укромных ямах или за одинокими небольшими холмами, где никто бы не сумел застать его врасплох. Во снах он снова бежал, и бежал, и бежал вперед, пытаясь кого-то догнать.

Человека, которого он знал прежде.

Человека, который ушел, обещав вернуться, но так и не появился вновь на старом пороге светлого дома в Имрисе.

Человека, которого он искал всегда, сердцем, душой, хоть и не понимал этого.

Кит видел во снах и фигуру отца, точно подернутую туманом, а потом зверь брал власть над разумом, и человек превращался в кролика или полевую мышь, в добычу, которая тоже постоянно ускользала из лап волка, стоило приблизиться на расстояние крысиного хвоста.

Выспавшись, Кит бежал снова, на ходу съедал все, что мог поймать, и вновь устремлялся вперед вдоль рокочущего моря, из которого некогда выходили Меняющие Обличье. Одна из таких тварей лишила доброго короля Имриса, Астрина, глаза; она притворялась женой его старшего брата, что пал в войне на Равнине Ветров, и Кит иногда думал: почему Хьюриу был так слеп? Почему только появление Звездоносца помогло раскрыть правду? Неужели любовь ослепила Хьюриу так сильно, что он не замечал в жене ничего странного?

Акша из соседнего дома, когда услышала эту историю, долго ходила молчаливой, а Зетрид и Эзор во всеуслышание заявили, что точно смогли бы распознать Меняющую Обличье. Они хотели уйти из Имриса и попроситься в стражу Моргол Эл, землеправительницы Херуна. Получилось ли воплотить в жизнь задуманное? Ненадолго Киту стало интересно, он думал об этом почти половину очередных суток, что бежал вместе с морем и ветром, а потом вспомнил, что не бывал в Имрисе с тех пор, как умер отец, и не хотел туда возвращаться.

Он не знал своей матери, а имена в слухах и шепотках постоянно менялись, так что Кит быстро перестал обращать на них внимание, да и отец держался спокойно и с гордостью, которой не побрезговал бы даже землеправитель.

После смерти отца никого не осталось.

Ничего.

*********

Море предлагало объятия. Ночью, когда звезды светили особенно ярко, а ветры притихли, Кит слушал песнь Обитаемого мира. Он слышал ее не впервые — мелодия, которую невозможно было описать существующими словами, нежная и пронзительная, как прикосновение ласковой руки и холодной стали. Говорили, что песня родилась из уст королевы Рэдерле, жены Всевышнего, наследницы Моря и Огня. Говорили, что она сочинила эту песню для того, чтобы Обитаемый мир помнил о том, что случилось на Равнине Ветров. Говорили, что песню эту королева посвятила тем кратким встречам с мужем, когда она покидала морские просторы, а он принимал облик Моргона из Хеда, человека, на лбу которого сияли неземным светом три звезды.

В ту ночь Кит перестал бежать. Он сошел с тропы и сел на влажную гальку, обернул передние лапы хвостом, а еще через пару мгновений стал человеком. Галька обожгла нежную кожу холодом, но Кит остался на месте, следил только, чтобы вода не коснулась его. Он точно знал, что не сможет сопротивляться этому зову, который перекликался с песней наследницы Меняющих Обличье, а потому по-прежнему держался подальше от волн.

На рассвете вновь вернулись свободные ветра, подхватили его, растолкали, больно укусили за бока и исцарапали, как ревнивая подруга, спину. Кит поднялся — тело не слушалось и казалось непривычно ломким, хрупким.

Он повернулся в ту сторону, откуда шел зов. Он возвращался в Имрис, не в город и не в поселки, невидимый голос доносился с Равнины Ветров из разрушенного города Властелинов Земли, что некогда создали Обитаемый мир, а после иссохли, стали слишком жадными до силы и власти и в итоге превратились в Меняющих Обличья. Их дети до сих пор стояли мертвыми статуями в подземных тоннелях Исига, во владениях землеправителя Данана. Кит слушал сорвавшийся с цепей ветер. Человеческий нюх был слаб в сравнении с волчьим, а запах моря ревниво съедал другие запахи, но даже так Кит чуял, что лето уходит семимильными шагами, оставляя за собой след из зелени и ярких цветов. В другой год он бы встретил осень в обществе Хара и его жены Айи, с волками и деревьями, но сейчас он стоял на мокрой гальке, голый, точно родившийся младенец, немногим сильнее его. Нежелание возвращаться в Имрис выламывало ребра, зов обещал покой и свободу от вечного поиска.

Кит хватанул ртом влажный воздух, почесал за ухом и, недовольно фыркнув, зашагал по гальке вслед за невидимой нитью.

Он продержался в человеческом облике совсем мало, пару часов или, быть может, три. Тело ослабло, морской воздух пробрался под кожу и неприятно кололся, а на камнях осталась кровь. Кит добрел до травы и рухнул на колени. От голода его вырвало желчью, горло неприятно сжалось, и он из последних сил принял облик волка, едва сумел удержать его, чтобы не распасться и не затеряться среди кричащих порывов ветра.

Он и не думал, что настолько устал. Он не замечал, пока следовал нехитрому распорядку: бежал, ел, спал. Но стоило остановиться и послушать мир, как сознание и мышцы напомнили о себе, о том, что живому существу — разумному существу — нужно немного больше, чем есть и спать.

Кит захотел превратиться в дерево, прямо здесь и прямо сейчас, пока он удерживал мысли, но его окружала Равнина Ветров, и он мог стать лишь травинкой, если бы знал, как это сделать. 

Волк встряхнулся, когда человек постепенно уснул. Зов тревожил и его, волку не нравилось, что придется зимовать на открытой всем ветрам равнине. Но голос был сильнее животных инстинктов, и потому волк отправился на поиски добычи, чтобы хоть немного вернуть истощенному телу силы.

*********

Кит шагнул в разрушенный город Властелинов Земли все такой же обессиленный и голый. Он упал в самом начале тропы, изможденный, уставший. Зов отдавался в голове набатом, и Кит осознал в какой-то момент, что знает этот голос. Может, он слушал его так долго, что привык, только у голоса, как и у человека из сна, не было ни лица, ни фигуры, лишь неясные очертания, расплывчатый абрис спины и широкий разворот плеч. Раскинутые в стороны руки походили на крылья, стремившиеся обнять все живое

Мелкие осколки камней и жесткий песок терзали кожу на животе. Кит с трудом подтянулся вперед, ухватился за пучок травы и замер, когда неожиданно натолкнулся на босые ноги. Он попытался поднять голову, но солнце слепило и будто смеялось над его беспомощностью. 

Зато голос в голове стих, 

чтобы раздаться вновь:

— Ты еще живой?

«Я слышал тебя», — успел подумать Кит, перед тем как провалился в теплую темноту, наполненную песней Рэдерле. Почему-то там росло юное деревце, и Кит откуда-то знал, что это мир, их мир, который Высший хранил в своем сердце.

Он открыл глаза не так скоро, как мечталось. И осознал, что находится в крошечном домике. В единственной комнате было почти пусто — скамья и широкий стол занимали большую часть, в стороне стоял высокий табурет, а около очага лежал свернутый соломенный тюфяк. У двери кто-то выставил грязные инструменты: кирку, молоток, стамеску и кисть.

Кит поднялся, цепляясь за стену. Кто-то одел его, черный балахон был велик, пришлось подобрать его, чтобы не запнуться о подол. Пошатываясь, Кит добрался до двери и распахнул ее. За порогом на запад простиралась равнина, вблизи домика поднималась бесформенная каменная кладка, а на юге высился стеной темный лес.

Ветер по-прежнему пах морем, но совсем слабо, и больше не стоило бояться его соблазнительного шепота. Кит вернулся в дом, прикрыв дверь. В очаге неспешно горело пламя, он добавил дров, и огонь взметнулся выше, благодаря за жертву. На маленькой плитке обнаружилась еще теплая похлебка, но Кит не решился ее трогать.

Он не успел осмотреться, только подошел к столу, когда дверь вновь распахнулась, и внутрь ввалился рослый босой человек в грязных серых одеждах с мешком на спине. Он встряхнулся, как пес, и наконец поднял голову.

Кит замер.

Что-то внутри складывалось в новую мелодию, что-то неясное, пока еще смутное. Кит не мог дать этому названия, но человек из сна в этот миг обрел реальный облик. Незнакомец на пороге смотрел, широко раскрыв глаза. У него были седые волосы и шрам на переносице, а правая рука сияла холодным серебром, созданная не Властелином Земли и не Высшим, но одним из магов. Белые полоски шрамов пересекали плечи, они разрисовали ноги, и Кит просто знал, что на теле этого человека хватает следов, которые оставил Обитаемый мир.

— Рад, что ты очнулся, — хрипло произнес человек. Он уронил мешок у порога и медленно подошел ближе. — Ты пришел.

— Пришел? — сипло спросил Кит, пока мелодия внутри обретала четкость.

— Я… Мне говорили, — человек протянул руку, погладил его по щеке, как будто желал убедиться, что это не сон. — Я Широ.

— Широ. — Кит позволил притянуть себя в объятия. Мелодия обрела имя и наполнилась невиданной силой. — Широ.

Ощущение правильности накрыло с головой. Мелодия рванулась сквозь ребра и кожу, стала красно-черной цепью, главный вопрос в его жизни.

И нашел его.

Кит только хватанул ртом воздух, когда их мелодия медленно растаяла, слившись с песней Рэдерле. Вернулись чувства, слабость, чудовищный голод, и, видимо, это все сразу отразилось на его лице, потому что Широ смущенно рассмеялся и силой усадил вскинувшегося Кита обратно на тюфяк.

— Время обеда, — сказал он. — Ты голоден.

— И ничего я не голоден!

Живот-предатель издал звук, не присущий сытому человеку, и Кит запальчиво фыркнул. В глубине души он был смущен и растерян, он не знал, куда ведет его зов, но казалось, что сейчас, повстречав этого человека, он наконец вернулся домой. Впервые за множество лет, что прошли со дня смерти отца.

Широ подогрел суп на очаге и разлил по глиняным плошкам. Они пообедали, Кит съел все подчистую и после добавки вылизал плошку не хуже волка, а потом едва не сгорел со стыда; он и не думал, что волчьи повадки засели в нем настолько глубоко. Но Широ не рассмеялся, напротив, он только кивнул и сполоснул плошки в ведре с водой.

После обеда Широ снова взялся за мешок, подхватил лопату, кирку и кисть. Насытившийся Кит шагнул за ним следом, точно на привязи, но замер на пороге, не уверенный, имеет ли право тоже идти. Мелодия тонко звенела внутри, тянулась от него к Широ, связав их прочной цепью, но зов исчез, а Широ был не самым разговорчивым малым. Он говорил глазами и скупыми прикосновениями.

Кит намеревался это исправить.

Он видел этого человека впервые в жизни, но знал, что больше никогда его не покинет, а если Широ вдруг заблудится на просторах Обитаемого мира, то непременно найдет его и вернет обратно. 

Широ ему улыбнулся.

— Идем со мной.

*********

Широ признался тем же вечером:

— Ты снился мне. Большой черный волк с глазами цвета уходящей теплой осени. Я покинул дом, чтобы отыскать толкование этой загадки, но даже Мастера Загадок в Кэйтнарде не смогли дать мне ответ.

— Откуда ты родом? — полюбопытствовал Кит. Он смотрел на Широ через высокий жадный костер, который они развели неподалеку от дома на Равнине Ветров.

— С Хеда.

— Ты родом из дома Высшего.

— Когда-то он был просто землеправителем Хеда и звался Моргоном.

Кит фыркнул.

— Даже тогда он носил на лбу три звезды.

— Верно. — Широ не спорил, лишь смотрел, и гневливый характер отступил перед его терпеливым взглядом. Кит повел плечами.

— Куда ты направился дальше?

— В Лунголдскую школу. В пути я потерял руку в бою с одним из призраков, вступив на земли трех уделов. — Он пошевелил серебряными пальцами. — Волшебники в Лунголде помогли мне, создали новую руку из серебра и магии, но даже они не знали, как толковать мой сон. Волк значил многое, я мог бы пойти к Хару в Остерланд, но что-то подсказывало мне повернуть обратно.

— И поэтому ты оказался здесь? — нетерпеливо спросил Кит.

Широ нежно улыбнулся.

— На обратном пути я встретил Моргона из Хеда. И он сказал, что волк придет на Равнину Ветров вслед за зовом, ветром и песней Рэдерле.

— Ты говорил с Высшим.

— Я говорил с Моргоном из Хеда. Со Звездоносцем. С Высшим, да. И он оказался прав.

— Нельзя сбежать от предначертанного судьбой, — пробормотал Кит. — Хар из Остерланда сказал мне это в последнюю встречу. Возможно, он знал.

— Он стар. Младше волшебников из Лунголда, но он стар. — Широ протянул над огнем серебряную руку, и пламя не причинило ему боли. Кит коснулся прохладных пальцев, потерся о них щекой и на мгновение прижался губами, ведомый волчьими инстинктами.

Широ прошел сквозь костер, сквозь огонь, сквозь дым, и Кит принял его, как самое себя, как ту половину, что недоставало ему всю жизнь, хотя он даже не подозревал об этом.

Ветер пел победную песнь, и где-то улыбались друг другу Рэдерле и Моргон с Хеда.

*********

Кит превратился в дерево на исходе осени, когда лег первый снег. Он вышел на Равнину Ветров, осмотрелся и, закрыв глаза, устремился одновременно к небу и в землю всем своим существом. Широ сказал, что ключ ко всему — терпение, и воплотить эту мысль получилось сейчас на удивление легко.

Он стал деревом ненадолго, тело его превратилось в крепкий гибкий ствол, а руки стали ветвями. Неслышно подошедший Широ прижался всем телом, и Кит тут же вернул человеческий облик. Целоваться так было намного удобнее, и свободные ветра громко пели об этом на весь Обитаемый мир.


End file.
